1998 Las Vegas 400
The 1998 Las Vegas 400 is known for a nine car crash involving Chuck Armstrong, Mac Icar, The King, Chick Hicks, Brush Curber, Haul Inngas, James Cleanair, Dirkson D'agostino and Crusty Rotor. Part-time racers Icar (who raced in the PowerPC Mac era), D'agostino, Aiken Axler, Sage Vanderspin, Lee Revkins, Winford Rutherford, Ralph Carlow, Todd Marcus, Slider Petrolski, Dale Jr., Davey Apex and Kevin Shiftright all race. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Race The crash happened on lap 4 when leader Chuck Armstrong's brakes failed and he turned left pushing rookie racer Manny Flywheel (who did not crash in the big one) before losing control and turning right where he made contact with 2nd place Chick Hicks and 3rd place The King while 4th place Brush Curber had nowhere to go and was involved. Armstrong then got on his side while Chick Hicks crashed into Mac Icar. Then Haul Inngas brushed the side of Mac which sent him loose and he crashed into Chuck's underside causing it to get damaged. Chuck continued to brush the track on his left side. Icar had taken out Dirkson D'agostino at this time while on the inside James Cleanair and touched Crusty Rotor involving both of them too. Chick Hicks flips. Slider Petrolski, who was in between Inngas and D'agostino with Icar spinning next to him would interview Lapis about his close call. Slider did receive some fender damage but continued to race. Chuck Armstrong missed three races due to underside and got damage while replaced by Banks while Chick Hicks missed the Texas 350 after his flip. It is also confirmed Chuck was on his left side for 200 meters causing severe paint damage. Winner was Murray Clutchburn with 2nd place going to Billy Oilchanger and 3rd Rusty Cornfuel. Racers that will get replaced in the next race Chick Hicks - Michael Cartrip (one of four certified backup racers at the time, certified backup racers are allowed to backup for any sponsor sponsoring a full time racer when needed. Those three are Michael, Matthew Overtaker, Tony Marintire and Ryan Thunderbolt Jr) Chuck Armstrong - Banks Mac Icar - None (part time) Dirkson D'agostino - None (part time) Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_sA7fVN1Vs (We know it's in Calladega/Talladega but deal with it.) Transcript First Four Laps/Crash Pinkie: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (Four laps later) Spike: OH NO, I SEE CHUCK'S BRAKES FAILING! HE PUSHES ROOKIE FLYWHEEL! HE CONTACTS HICKS, WEATHERS AND CURBER HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! Pinkie: ARMSTRONG IN HIS SIDE! CHICK BASHES MAC ICAR! INNGAS BRUSHED THE SIDE OF ICAR AND CHUCK ARMSTRONG'S UNDERSIDE IS DAMAGED! ICAR TAKES OUT D'AGOSTINO! A FAN SEES SMOKE, CLEANAIR AND ROTOR COLIDE! BLAMER SOMEHOW AVOIDS THE WRECK BY A GODLY MIRACLE! ITS ALL HAPPENING HERE WAY TOO FAST! Spike: SOME OF THE BEST ARE INVOLVED! CHICK! THE KING! AND MORE! Roger: NOOO! THE KING! Luke: OUR KING IS IN THAT ONE! (Wide Chick Pitty's mustache falls off.) Wide Chick Pitty: NOOOOOOO! Pinkie: Slider Petrolski with a close call. He was between Inngas and D'agostino while Icar had spun right next to him. Let's go to Lapis with part-time racer Slider Petrolski. Petrolski's close call Lapis: What are we are for today Slider. Slider: My close call. And I admit that was way too close. I had saw Armstrong go out of control and hit Hicks. The King and Curber had nowhere to go and the cars were collecting up. I remember Icar being on my right side spinning. He had made contact with Haul Inngas who was ahead of me. Dirkson was behind me. I could see Icar's rear end right next to me and I thought for sure my race was done. Lapis: Scary! Continue! Slider: Icar barely missed be but I made slight contact with Haul but it did miraculously not affect me. By this time Dirkson was taken out by my own rear end but I somehow did not turn or get loose. It was incredible moment for me. Lapis: Mac Icar and Dirkson D'agostino will miss some races, due to crashing. This is mainly because they're part-time racers. Trunk Fresh and Apple will look for the backups later on as well as them turning rookies next year, so I guess back to you Spike. Spike: Just freaking bad. Part-timers are one of my favorites and I want THEM to be rookies. There will be no hope on D'agostino and Icar being rookies this year. Lee Revkins should be your rookie of the year. Him or Petrolski. Clutchburn Wins for the Fans Spike: AND THE FANS REJOICE MURRAY CLUTCHBURN HAS FINISHED! THE MOST POPULAR DRIVER OF THE DECADE HAS FINISHED FIRST! Fans: MURRAY''! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY! MURRAY!'' Murray: See guys? I told you it's not all bad! Sure The King and Chick crashed but at least your most popular driver is the winner! Results 1. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 2. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 3. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 4. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 5. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 6. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 7. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 8. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 9. Mark Landis - 200 laps 10. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 11. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 12. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 13. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 14. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 15. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 16. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 17. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 18. Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps 19. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 20. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 21. Lee Revkins- 200 laps 22. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 23. Slider Petrolski - 199 laps(a lap down due to close call) 24. Johnny Blamer - 160 laps(crash into Davey Apex) 25. Davey Apex - 160 laps(Crash into Johnny Blamer) 26. Aiken Axler - 122 laps(collision into the wall) 27. Chick Hicks - 3 laps(crash, flipped) 28. Chuck Armstrong - 3 laps(crash and underside damage) 29. Mac Icar - 3 laps(crash) 30. The King - 3 laps(crash) 31. Haul Inngas - 3 laps(crash) 32. Brush Curber - 3 laps(crash) 33. Dirkson D'agostino - 3 laps(crash) 33. Crusty Rotor - 3 laps(crash) 34. Gerald Leadfoot - 200 laps 35. James Cleanair - 3 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races